Scandal
has actually been involved in a couple scandals himself.]] A Scandal is a "loss of or damage to reputation caused by actual or apparent violation of morality or propriety http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/scandal." This usually happens to a really famous person or institution when they do something incredibly stupid and immoral. Scandals often occur in America politics. Notable scandals include Watergate, the Iran-Contra Affair, and the Lewinsky Scandal. Often Conservatives like to act stupid and come up with fake scandals, for instance Benghazi. Conservatives and Scandals Conservatives love it when liberals are involved in minor, mostly irrelevant scandals. This is because their policies are crappy and the only way they can win elections is by convincing Americans that the social security benefits they worked for their whole lives are actually part of a left-wing conspiracy to take over America and make it the next communist Russia. After Bill Clinton had an affair with Monica Lewinsky, Kenneth Starr investigated the president for lying about the affair. The crazy Republicans tried to kick him out of the White House. It failed in the Senate and Clinton left office with the high approval ratingshttp://www.gallup.com/poll/116584/presidential-approval-ratings-bill-clinton.aspx, despite the Republican-controlled congress. Then, when Barack Obama got elected, Rush Limbaugh went as far as to say he wanted Obama to failhttp://thinkprogress.org/politics/2009/01/20/35012/limbaugh-obama-fail/. So when it broke that the IRS was targeting Conservative groups, Rush, Darrell Issa, and other stupid conservatives said "It's all Obama's fault. It's all Obama's fault." Of course, their equally stupid audience was outraged: "Obama is trying to cheat at election!" There is no evidence that the White House was actually involvedhttp://newsone.com/2602903/irs-scandal-obama/. And these same people turned their heads whenever anybody brought up the real scandals: Gerrymandering and voter suppression. And Republicans have never stolen elections! Before that, the GOP had fussed up about the Benghazi attacks. The idea was that Barack Obama, Hillary Clinton, and Susan Rice had lied about the bombings being a terrorist attack. They also accuse Obama of covering up the attacks, without any evidence. They were finding out as the Republicans were. It should be noted that thousands of American soldiers and Iraqi civilians were killed as a result of the Iraq War, even though Saddam Hussein did not have WMDs. There was really no reason to go to Iraq, but it killed thousands of times as many people as the four who died in Benghazi. No Republican raised an eyebrow. Watergate which could have been the biggest scandal in American history, involved a Republican, Richard Nixon. Nixon was involved in a coverup in the break-in of the Democratic national Headquarters in Watergate hotel. He resigned before being impeached and was pardoned by Gerald Ford. The president who sold weapons to Iran to fund terrorist groups in Latin America was Ronald Reagan, who most Republicans believe should be canonized. Nobody put US National Security in danger as much as Reagan did, and the right doesn't give a damn. They only care if the president happens to be a Democrat. Under Warren Harding, the Teapot Dome Scandal occurred, where Secretary of the Interior Albert Fall was arrested for accepting bribes from oil companies. This was the first time in United States history a Cabinet member was sent to prison. Before Watergate, it was considered the biggest scandal in American history. Rush Limbaugh, it turns out abused prescription drugs, which was bad for his health, then he talks about all these things Obama really didn't do so it's hypocritical. Donald Trump's "IceCreamGate" happened in mid-May 2017. What is also Hypocritical is that the Roman Catholic Church covered up priests sexually abusing children. Then RC's pretend to be a moral authority. The bottom line is that Republicans are usually involved in the worst scandals, and they freak out about irrelevant ones that involved Democrats. References Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Stupidity Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Sexual hypocrisy Category:Scandal Category:Conservative Deceit